WordGirl vs. Tobey vs. The Dentist/Transcript
The scene shows a large dentist office decorated with long white couches and dozens of people walking around The Narrator: IT'S ANOTHER FUN AND HEALTHY DAY IN THE CITY. AND IN THE OFFICE OF HOT SHOT DENTIST Dr. FLASH CLOCKTERMOCKTER, BECKY, BOB AND TJ WAIT TO BE CALLED IN FOR THEIR APPOINTMENTS. TJ: THIS IS THE PLACE TO BE SEEN. HEY, MAN, SWEET HEADGEAR. A boy with braces walk by and says THANKS. Becky says Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER SURE HAS A LOT OF APPOINTMENTS TODAY. TJ says ONLY BECAUSE Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER IS THE HOTTEST NEW DENTIST IN TOWN. HE'S EVEN GOT HIS OWN HOUSE BAND. A band of teeth are set up on a stage. They sing KEEP ME CLEAN, LA, LA, LA YOU GOTTA KEEP ME CLEAN Becky says OH, I KNOW, FLOSS DAILY AND THE RETAINERS. THEY HAVEN'T STOPPED SINCE WE GOT HERE. Tobey storms out Dr. Clocktermockter’s office. He has short blond hair and round, black glasses. He wears an orange vest with a teal undershirt, red bow tie, brown shorts, and brown shoes. He says THIS APPOINTMENT IS OVER. Dr. Clocktermockter says TOBEY, HOLD IT, PAL. He is an old man with a long mustache and short ponytail. He wears a white doctor’s coat with green shorts, white socks, and sandals. TJ says IT'S HIM, IT'S Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER. HE'S REAL! Dr. Clocktermockter says TOBES, YOU JUST HAVE ONE CAVITY. Tobey says MY TOOTH, A CAVITY? I GREW EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THESE TEETH SO I THINK I'D BE THE FIRST TO KNOW IF SOMETHING WAS... OH! He grabs his mouth and moans Dr. Clocktermockter says T-BONE, I CAN TOTALLY FIX YOUR TOOTH SITUATION. NOW, HOP BACK IN THAT CHAIR, AND I'LL WORK MY MAGIC ON THAT CAVITY BECAUSE IT'S WHAT I DO. Tobey says THIS EXAMINATION, THIS WHOLE APPOINTMENT IS OVER! He climbs into the elevator and holds his mouth He says COME ALONG, TEETH, I'LL PROTECT YOU. Dr. Clocktermockter says SO WHO'S NEXT? TJ jumps in front of Dr. Clocktermockter and says OH, ME. I AM, Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER. WORLD CLASS FLOSSER, TJ BOTSFORD. Dr. Clocktermockter says HEY, YOU CAN CALL ME FLASH. Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER WAS MY FATHER'S NAME. TJ says YOU GOT IT, FLASH. Dr. Clocktermockter says NOW THEN, LET'S HAVE A LITTLE RAP SESH ABOUT GUM CARE. Outside the office, Tobey walks outside holding a candy bar He says A CAVITY. HA! He bites into the candy bar and screams OH, OH! WELL, I... I SUPPOSE I COULD RETURN TO Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER'S AND APOLOGIZE. Tobey looks at the entrance. There is a large line to enter the dentist’s office Tobey says OH, BUT IT'S TOO LATE. MY APPOINTMENT IS OVER. NOT MUCH I CAN DO NOW EXCEPT FIND THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR MY PAIN, ZACHARY ZANEY. He glares at the photo on his chocolate bar He screams ZANEY! A large robot picks up Tobey and places him on its shoulder. The image changes to Becky and Bob watching the robot walking away with Tobey Becky says YEAH, I'M GONNA ASSUME THAT ROBOT IS TAKING TOBEY STRAIGHT HOME. squeaking Becky says WHAT? I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT TO KEEP. ALSO, I'M STARTING TO LIKE FLOSS AND THE RETAINERS. The teeth sing TALKING MOUTHWASH Becky stands up and exclaims THEY NEVER PLAY THIS ONE LIVE! TJ bursts out of Dr. Clocktermocker’s officer and exclaims WA HOO! CAVITY FREE. Dr. Clocktermockter says LITTLE LADY, YOUR BROTHER HAS THE FLOSSING SKILLS OF SOMEONE IN HIS LATE TWEENS. IT'S... YOU MUST BE SO PROUD. TJ, I THINK YOU'RE REALLY COOL. WHY DON'T YOU STICK AROUND? SIT IN WITH THE BAND FOR A COUPLE OF SONGS. TJ stands up on the stage and grabs a guitar TJ says YOU GOT IT, FLASH. HEY, BOYS, BIG FAN. Dr. Clocktermockter says AND THE PERSON WITH THE NEXT APPOINTMENT IS... YOU. HO HO, MAN, SLIM, I HAVE GOT TO HAVE A LOOK-SEE AT YOUR TEETH. Bob squeaks and runs over to Dr. Clocktermockter Word Girl says BOB, I'M PRETTY SURE I'M NEXT ON THE LIST. Dr. Clocktermockter says JUST LET ME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS GUY REAL QUICK. He walks into his office and closes the door Becky says I MEAN, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE AN APPOINTMENT IF HE'S JUST GOING TO PICK PEOPLE WILLY NILLY? The Narrator says MEANWHILE, IN THE RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT LAB OF ZACHARY ZANEY'S CANDY FACTORY The factory is full barrels of chocolate and of machines that are producing candy A crew member looks at a machine that holds a fresh made chocolate bar Worker Number 12 says FINALLY, AFTER 26 YEARS, WE'VE COME UP WITH A CANDY THAT CURES CAVITIES. A giant robot foot crashes through the ceiling and steps on the machine with the cavity curing candy Worker Number 12 asks YOU WROTE DOWN THE RECIPE, RIGHT? Worker Number 83 says ER... Worker Number 12 sighs Tobey says CANDY MAKER, YOUR DELICIOUS TREATS HAVE CAUSED A TOOTH OF MINE GREAT PAIN. AND FOR THAT, YOU SHALL PAY. Zachary says WE HAD A GOOD RUN, NUMBER 12. GO HOME AND HUG YOUR KIDS. He is a middle aged man with bubble gum pink hair, a large yellow tie with blue polka-dots, turquoise overalls, and a pink undershirt Worker Number 12 says NO, Mr. ZANEY, THERE'S STILL HOPE. WORKER NUMBER 83, ACTIVATE THE CANDY-COATED SHELL. Worker Number 3 hits a red button. The ceiling closes. The robot steps on the ceiling repeatedly Tobey says COME OUT HERE, Mr. ZANEY, AND FACE MY GIANT ROBOT LIKE A MAN! cracking Worker Number 12 shouts THAT SHELL SHIELD WON'T HOLD FOREVER. MAN THE COTTON CANDY POTS! VIVA LA ZANEY! A bell blows Worker Number 83 says OH, LUNCH. The Narrator says AS WORKER NUMBER 12 RALLIES TO SAVE THE CANDY FACTORY, BECKY BOTSFORD IS STILL WAITING FOR HER APPOINTMENT WITH Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER. TJ is shown playing with the band Becky dances in the back of the crowd and says YEAH. AND IF I WASN'T A CONSIDERATE PERSON WHO KEEPS HER APPOINTMENTS, I WOULD HAVE LEFT A LONG TIME AGO. OH! TJ says THANK YOU, FAIR CITY. THAT WAS BRACES CAN'T HIDE YOUR SMILE. THIS NEXT SONG IS A LOT OF FUN. IT'S CALLED FLOSS 'TIL YOU DROP. He shouts ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR. TJ and the band sings FLOSSING TO THE LEFT, FLOSSING TO THE RIGHT The Narrator says ACROSS TOWN, A MOUTHWATERINGLY DELICIOUS BATTLE RAGES ON. The image changes to giant robots attacking Zachary Zaney’s Candy Factor Worker Number 12 shouts TAKE THAT! Worker Number 12 places a piece of bubble gum on a robot’s neck He shouts OH, NO YOU DON'T! The piece of gum blows up into a giant bubble and bursts. The robot’s head falls off Worker Number 12 swings on a rope shooting the robots with a bubble gum ray gun He shouts YOU'RE MESSING WITH CANDY PEOPLE NOW! Tobey says YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF, SUGAR VENDOR. CONSTANTLY SCHEMING AGAINST MY TEETH WITH YOUR DELICIOUS NEW PRODUCTS! Zachary and the other workers are eating lunch outside Zachary says SPEAKING OF NEW PRODUCTS, HAVE YOU TRIED OUR LATEST COCOA CAKE FLAVOURS? Tobey says I'VE TRIED THEM ALL. A Worker says EVEN COCONUT? COCONUT'S AWESOME. Tobey says IT'S POSITIVELY SCRUMPTIOUS. Worker Number 12 stands in front of a pair of cannons made of chocolate He shouts CHOCOLATE CANNONS, FIRE! splat Chocolate hits Tobey and the robots Tobey says MMM... OH, MY CAVITY! THAT'S IT. NO MORE MISTER NICE ROBOT. The robots continue zapping the building The scene changers to the dentist’s office TJ says THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Dr. Clocktermockter and Bob walk into the waiting room Dr. Clocktermockter says TIPTOP TEETH, BOBBY BOY. AND SUCH UNUSUAL X-RAYS. IT'S LIKE YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER PLANET OR SOMETHING. I MEAN, WHAT? He holds up an X-Ray of Bob’s mouth. It shows several rows of teeth Becky says HE'S NOT. NOW, SINCE IT'S PAST THE TIME FOR MY APPOINTMENT. Exposition Guy runs into the waiting room carrying chocolate He shouts HELP! TOBEY'S ROBOTS ARE ATTACKING THE CANDY FACTORY. WAIT, ISN'T THIS... Becky says NOT THE POLICE STATION. Exposition Guy says OH, OKAY. He yells HELP! Becky says I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! OH, COME ON, BOB. Dr. Clocktermockter says NEXT UP, B-B-B-BECKY BOTSFORD. TIME FOR YOUR APPOINTMENT. Becky says NOW? WELL, NOW'S NO GOOD. Dr. Clocktermockter says DON'T WORRY, BECKY. YOU'RE FROM A FAMILY OF FLOSSERS. IT'LL BE QUICK AND CAVITY FREE. squeaking Becky says BOB, GO STALL. I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS – She is led into the dentist’s office. The door closes The image changes to the robots rampaging the candy factory Tobey clutches his mouth and shouts OH, THE PAIN! THE PAIN, THE SEARING PAIN! SMASH ON, MY ROBOTS! banging Worker Number 12 FRET NOT, MY FELLOW WORKERS. REINFORCEMENTS ARE HERE. He drags an army of large gummy bears. Worker Number 12 continues YES, MY STICKY BROTHERS, YOU HAVE AN APPOINTMENT WITH VICTORY. NO, NO, MONKEY, COULD YOU PLEASE NOT EAT MY TROOPS?! Huggy appears eating the head off a bear Worker Number 12 says MEDIC! Back at the dentist office, Dr. Clocktermockter says OH, LOOK AT YOUR BABY TEETH. YOU MUST MISS THOSE LITTLE GUYS. Becky lays down in a dentist chair. Dr. Clocktermockter holds up her file Becky says FLASH, CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS? Dr. Clocktermockter says OH, PLEASE, CALL ME Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER. Becky says WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST CHECK ME FOR CAVITIES? Dr. Clocktermockter says BECKY, YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE ENJOYING YOUR APPOINTMENT. Becky says MY APPOINTMENT SHOULD HAVE ENDED OVER AN HOUR AGO. Dr. Clocktermockter says NOT FOLLOWING YOU THERE, B TRAIN. Becky asks DO YOU KNOW WHAT AN APPOINTMENT IS? Dr. Clocktermockter says ISN'T WHAT WE'RE DOING RIGHT NOW? Becky says NO, THIS IS AN EXAM. AN APPOINTMENT IS A MEETING THAT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN AT A SPECIFIC TIME AND PLACE. IN MY CASE, 1:30 HERE. AND I WAS HERE AT THAT TIME. Dr. Clocktermockter says ENJOYING MY WAITING ROOM, RIGHT? UP TOP. Becky says YES. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. IF YOU HAD MET WITH ME AT THAT TIME, YOU'D BE KEEPING THE APPOINTMENT. BUT IT'S 3 O'CLOCK, AND THERE ARE SOME THINGS I'VE GOT TO DO. NOW! Dr. Clocktermockter says HMM. THEY NEVER MENTIONED APPOINTMENTS AT DENTAL SCHOOL. BUT IT DOES MAKE SENSE. FROM NOW ON, I'LL STICK TO THE MY APPOINTMENTS. OH, LET'S PENCIL YOU IN FOR YOUR NEXT APPOINTMENT NOW. Becky asks CAN WE JUST GET THROUGH THIS ONE FIRST? The image changes to outside the candy factory. The sun is setting Tobey says IT'S NEARLY OVER, ZANEY! MY TOOTH SHALL HAVE ITS REVENGE! Worker Number 12 says THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE. CAPTAIN HUGGY FACE, I'LL FIRE YOU AT TOBEY, AND YOU GRAB THE REMOTE CONTROL. squeaking He pulls back Huggy in the catapult A Worker asks SAY, WORKER NUMBER 12, HAVE YOU EVER FIRED A MONKEY BEFORE? Worker Number 12 says WELL, THERE WAS THIS ONE TIME... UH-OH. He lets go of the catapult and launches Huggy who flies far away from where the robots are standing A worker says IT'S THE KIND OF THING YOU'VE JUST GOT TO PRACTICE. Tobey says (evil laugh) OH, YOU LOSE, ZANEY! banging A robot stomps through the candy factor’s door Zachary says THAT'S QUITE A CAVITY YOUR ROBOT PUT IN MY FACTORY. Tobey says A CAVITY ISN'T SOMETHING IN A WALL. IT'S IN YOUR TOOTH! Word Girl flies in front of Robots with Huggy on her shoulder Word Girl says THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, TOBEY. Tobey says WORD GIRL... OWW! He clutches his mouth A Worker says OH, GOOD, SHE CAUGHT THE MONKEY. Word Girl says SURE, A CAVITY IS A HOLE OR HOLLOW SPACE IN YOUR TOOTH, SOMETHING THAT CAN BE A BIT OF A PAIN. Tobey clutches his mouth and says OWW! Word Girl says BUT THE WORD CAVITY CAN BE USED TO DESCRIBE LOTS OF HOLLOW SPACES. LIKE A CAVE IN A MOUNTAIN IS A KIND OF CAVITY. AND THAT WALL NOW HAS A CAVITY IN THE SHAPE OF A ROBOT FOOT. Tobey says THANKS, WORD GIRL. AND TO SHOW I REALLY UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF THE WORD CAVITY, I THINK I'LL MAKE SOME MORE. The robots attack her. Word Girl grabs an arm from one of the robots and swings it around Word Girl says YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! She knocks the head off the robot Tobey is standing on Tobey shouts OH! clanging Exposition Man stands outside the factory’s fence and says NO MORE ROBOT CANDY BATTLE? OH, MAN. BOO! Word Girl catches Tobey before he falls to the ground Tobey says WORD GIRL, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THIS PAIN IS ALL ZANEY'S FAULT. HE... Word Girl says TAKES AWFUL CARE OF YOUR TEETH? Tobey says YES. WELL, NO. BUT HE DOES MAKE IRRESISTIBLE CANDY TREATS. OH, JUST BRING ME TO MOTHER SO I CAN FACE MY PUNISHMENT. Word Girl says I'VE GOT A BETTER IDEA. AN EMERGENCY APPOINTMENT WITH Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER. She drops him in front of the dentist office Tobey says I'D RATHER FACE MOTHER. OFF WE GO. Word Girl says TOBEY, THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN FIX YOUR CAVITY IS A DENTIST. AND Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER IS THE BEST. Tobey says ALL RIGHT, FINE. ANYTHING TO GET RID OF THIS CAVITY. The image changes to inside the office. TJ sings FLOSS 'TIL YOU DROP, OH, BABY. The Narrator says AND SO, IN THE END, BECKY MANAGED TO KEEP HER APPOINTMENT. WORD GIRL STOPPED A CAVITY-FUELLED ROBOT RAMPAGE, AND THANKS TO Dr. CLOCKTERMOCKTER, TOBEY'S TOOTHACHE WAS FIXED. COME TO THINK OF IT, I SHOULD PROBABLY SCHEDULE AN APPOINTMENT FOR MYSELF. Tobey walks into Dr. Clocktermockter’s office. A moment later he walks out smiling. Dr. Clocktermockter says IF YOU WANT AN APPOINTMENT, He looks down at a clipboard and says I'VE GOT A SWEET LOOKING 2:15-ER FOR YOU TOMORROW. The Narrator says OH, THANK YOU, DOCTOR. Dr. Clocktermockter says HEY, CALL ME FLASH. The Narrator says TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER ACTION-PACKED EPISODE OF "WORD GIRL." TJ says AND RINSE! OH! He throws his guitar and says YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GREAT. SEE YOU AGAIN IN SIX MONTHS. cheering Category:Transcripts